Problem: Gabriela has 30 pomegranates for every 15 apples. Write the ratio of pomegranates to apples as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $30:15$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $30 \text{ to } 15$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{30}{15}=2$ Therefore, $2$ is the ratio of pomegranates to apples written as a simplified fraction.